


On Ice

by Lindajoskid



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindajoskid/pseuds/Lindajoskid
Summary: Maggie goes to the bar to unwind,  she ends up getting advice about how she feels from an unlikely source.





	

“Thank God you're here, I need you to hear this  
So sick of my shit, I promise, I'm through tempting fate  
I know I'm in love now, you are what love is to me  
Please tell me this isn't too little too late

Let's move fast  
Making up time would be nice  
I'm so sorry I put these things on ice.”  
Chris Thile, On Ice

 

Hours after she’s released from the DEO, and gone back to NCPD to fill out paperwork and talk to the job shrink, Maggie goes to the bar to unwind with a cold beer and possibly harder liquor. She sits down on a barstool gingerly, trying not to jostle her injured shoulder. She glances around, hoping to see Alex, maybe goad her into a game of pool, or maybe just to sit with her in companionable silence.

“What happened to you, Maggie? Piss off the girlfriend?” Darla’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts, her face in front of Maggie’s behind the bar. Maggie smiled grimly, remembering the reason she’d come to the bar. A drink, not Alex Danvers. 

“A beer, Darla, and whiskey neat, please. And I’ve told you before, she’s not my girlfriend. So back off tonight, and let me drink in peace.”

Darla snorted as she got what Maggie ordered ready. She set the beer down first, moving quickly to make the whiskey. She placed it besides the beer, and turned away, moving further down the bar. Maggie took a long drink of the beer, appreciating the way it moved down her throat. She thought about the events of the day, the fear she’d felt when she’d gotten shot, the worry she’d seen in Alex’s eyes when they’d rushed her to the DEO, how she’d felt when Alex had thanked her, how she’d watched Alex talk to Hank and Supergirl, how she hadn’t wanted her to leave. She’d felt safe with Alex there, the fear getting of shot eased with brown eyes and small smiles. They hadn’t had a chance to talk after Alex had stitched her up, with Hank coming in to debrief and Maggie having to go back to the NCPD. She’d thought of calling Alex, but felt at a loss as to what she’d say. She sighed, taking another drink of her beer and contemplated taking the whiskey shot in front of her.

“So you wanna talk about it? Or you just gonna stare at your whiskey until it gives you the answers you want?” Darla’s voice wafted from down the bar as she wiped it down, her eyes on the rag in front of her. Maggie watched her for a moment, taking another drink of her beer as she did so.

“Why didn’t we work out?”

At those words, the rag froze, before it started wiping the bar again, a bit more furiously than before. She watched Darla clench her jaw, before blowing out a breath as she stopped wiping down the bar and came to stand in front of Maggie, her arms crossed. She stared at Maggie for a few seconds, her eyes unreadable and her mouth in a thin line.

“Are you serious right now, Maggie?” Her voice, when it came out, made Maggie flinch at how angry it sounded. Maggie had thought they had an amicable break up, and besides Darla’s snide comments regarding Alex, they got along pretty well for exes. Or so she thought.

At whatever look Maggie was wearing, Darla shook her head, a low laugh pushing itself out as she leaned back behind the bar. “You really have no clue, do you? God, we were together a year, a year Maggie and you never told me anything about you. You never told me about your family, about work, anything. I woke up one day and realized I knew nothing about the woman I was f-“ She stopped herself, but Maggie knew exactly what her next words were going to be. She swallowed, hard, staring down at her beer and forgotten whiskey. 

“I never meant to hurt you, you know.” She said quietly, looking up into Darla’s face. 

Darla sighed, uncrossing her arms and coming to stand directly in front of Maggie. She stared at her for a second, before reaching and taking Maggie’s whiskey, swirling it slowly before drinking it.

“That’s your problem Maggie. You never mean to. You never mean to miss dates, or birthdays, or anniversaries, or when someone cares about you so much it hurts. I know this isn’t about me and you, so let me give you some advice: Tell her you care about her, before something happens you can’t come back from. Or before someone else comes along that will tell her what you won’t.”

At that, Darla took the empty whiskey glass, going back down the bar to her abandoned rag. Maggie stared at her beer bottle again, finally picking it up and draining it. She reached into her back pocket, reaching for her wallet, flipping it open one handed and pulling out a ten. She shoved the wallet into her jacket pocket, not bothering trying to put it where she originally got it. She stood up, still mindful of her shoulder, and made her way to the exit.

She turned around when she heard Darla call her name, her exes face attempting a smile. “Good luck Maggie. You could do worse, and she’s hot for a human. You ever tell her I said that…”

Maggie laughed as she turned around. She had a six pack to get, along with a pizza, and a girl to woo. “She wouldn’t believe me if I did.”


End file.
